


But it's cold out here!

by story_weaver



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/story_weaver/pseuds/story_weaver





	

TITLE: But it’s cold out here!  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: one-shot  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Magnus  
GENRE: smut  
SUMMARY: Magnus+smut+cars= this mess!  
RATING: M  
AUTHORS NOTES/WARNINGS: smut…we’ll try for a trace of a plot…or not…o well!  
********************  
                Magnus and I had actually been going out for a month. Which is a miracle to say the least for the always brooding detective. We hadn’t done anything sexual, he was hesitant only because he thought I was a little-goodie-two-shoes.  
                Dinner was lovely, a quiet Italian place with good food and wine. The only “problem” was that it was a long drive back to either of our places…and I was horny. Really. Fucking. Horny. We were about a mile out of town when I casually reached over and put my hand on his thigh. He gave me a sideways glance as if to ask what I was doing. Awww, isn’t he cute when he doesn’t quite know what to do? I licked his neck, just below his ear and moved my hand up his thigh. Since he had been so good at teasing me I thought it only fair to return the favor and let my hand sit right below his bulge. Every now and then I would let a finger lazily trace over him, and I kept kissing and sucking on his neck.  
                “Babe, that feels heavenly but, I can’t believe I’m saying this, could you wait till we get back to your place?”  
                “Gee, I don’t know if I’ll be this horny then.” I undid his pants and worked his straining cock out. He took a sharp breath as I started pumping my hand over his shaft. But still he didn’t move to pull over, pity. I lowered myself so my lips were right above his cock, I let my tongue flick out and graze his slit. He let out a small whimper. Perfect. I pursed my lips together and let his head into my wet mouth, my tongue flicking over his sensitive flesh. Magnus’s breath quickened, hmmm, did I hit a nerve?  
                “Ohhh, fuuuuuuuck.” He groaned, as I started to bob my head. He was long and pretty thick, much larger than I was used to so it was taking me a while to adjust. At least my older sister had told me what to do- every time you bob go a little further down. Don’t tense your throat, relax, be patient. Then once you’ve taken almost all of him, you draw him out completely and “slam down” taking his full length into your throat. It never failed to impress the guy, so many reasons why I love my big sister. “Ooooo! How the hell did you take all of that? Ah, oh fuck me!”  
“That’s my goal.” Magnus was moaning and whimpering.  
“Oh, fuck this.” He pulled over, his eyes were dark with lust. “Get out.”  
“What?”  
“You wanted to fuck, get out.” He opened his door and got out. I followed and started to reach for the back door. “Where do you think you’re going?”  
“The backseat?”  
“Ha! No, the backseat is for good girls who do as they’re told.”  
‘Good girls? Do as they’re told? That’s new.’  
“But it’s cold out here!”  
“You should have thought of that first. I offered to wait till we got back to your place, and to your nice warm bed. You had other plans. Now, come here my naughty girl.”  
“Naughty girl? No hun, I’m just a good little whore for you.”  
“Get over here.” I walked over and he spun me around so my back was to him. “Hike up your own skirt whore.” I happily obliged and he pushed me down onto the hood of the car. He wrenched my panties to the side and roughly inserted two fingers. And o how good those long fingers felt curling inside of me. It took him almost no time to find my g-spot, and a few other heavenly locations. “So wet, is that just from blowing me?”  
“Yes!” He hit my g-spot again, and pulled his fingers out. I heard him sucking them clean, as he lined up behind me and started to push in. Magnus’ breathing was shallow, he stilled when he was fully seated in me to let me adjust to his size. I shifted on my feet to give him more room. SMACK! His hand came down hard on my ass. I couldn’t help but moan as the sting set into my skin.  
“Such a good little slut for me.” His thrusts were hard and measured, every so often spanking me. It had been so long since I’d been properly fucked, and the fact that he was doing it on the hood of his car just made it all the better. I lost it when he reached down to circle my clit. I cried out and my walls clenched around him, my orgasm moved through me like fire. All of my muscles seized and finally relaxed. Magnus bit down on my shoulder, and moaned loudly as my walls kept spasming on his cock. His rhythm broke and he started thrusting faster, as it pleased him, moaning and grunting in my ear. He spilled into me, and relaxed. Magnus rested against my back, we let the haze of our orgasms settle over us.  
“Magnus?”  
“Yea?” His voice was drowsy.  
“This is wonderful, but it’s really fucking cold out here. Can we please head back to my place?” I wiggled my butt against him. “I promise my bed is very comfortable.” He pulled out of me and readjusted himself. I smoothed my skirt down and got back into the car, on very wobbly legs.  
“Will you behave yourself?”  
“Hmmm…do I have to?”  
“Can you behave yourself for three miles?”  
“Ugh, if I have to.”  
“Well just to make sure.” He grabbed my wrists and before I knew what happened he slapped some handcuffs on me.  
“Do you always carry these things?”  
“Only when I know I’ll be needing them,” he smirked at me as he turned the car back on.


End file.
